


One Hundred Demons

by Linyah



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fights, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyah/pseuds/Linyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sumizome was once the feared name of a group of mercenaries sought by the wealthy Lords of feudal Japan. But when they are betrayed by their employers, and the threat of extinction is at their door, one of the last Sumizome's is taken in by Vongola Primo as a guardian. Now, Sumizome is once again a feared name in the underground world, and you are the sole heir. Despite being a lazy girl, you give literal meaning to the word “demon” and are in training with Vindice to become a future member. Considering your lineage, perhaps it is no coincidence that you meet Tsuna, a candidate to inherit the Vongola title, in the most unlikely of places. Will history repeat itself once again?</p><p>Hibari Kyoya X reader/ OC X Rokudou Mukuro<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hundred Demons

Today was just any other day of which Hibari Kyoya ruled the halls of Namimori middle school. His perfectly shined shoes tapped against the perfectly shined floor in a steady rhythm. The sleeves of his black coat fluttered at his side, his hair disheveled; falling over his grey eyes. Students around him scattered like roaches, his mere presence struck fear into every student who attended that school. The students of this school already learned to never question this boy, and to never get in his way. This was his school after all. 

 

Ding Dong Dang Dong

 

Dang Dong Ding Dong

 

The school bell rang signalling for the students to break for lunch. Rarely did anyone catch Hibari around this time of day. He hated lunch period with a passion. There were too many herbivores that walked around, crowding his precious hallways, eating their salads, and talking about useless things no one cared about. Often, he would take a break; sheltering himself on the roof of the school until the herbivores were back to their classes. He stalked off to the Committee room in an attempt to find the person who was to relieve him of duty today. Of course it was the one person he was sure to be slacking at this time of day. 

He couldn't remember why he put up with you in the first place. He saw you as more of a hindrance than anything else. The first time he met you three years ago, you were littering his precious school grounds with your unsightly appearance. Ever since then, in Hibari's eyes, you've been a blemish on the disciplinary committee. You would skip out on meetings, screw up the paperwork assigned to you, and would constantly nap in the committee room (where you probably resided now). 

Reaching his destination, Hibari stepped in front of the broom closet of the Committee room and (non too carefully) slid the door open. There, just as expected, slept the 16 year-old girl; your chest barely rising up and down. Choppy red locks masked your face from view. You wore a typical Namimori middle school uniform, with a significant red and gold armband. You were in a peaceful sleep, oblivious to the world around you. 

 

You had skipped class again.

 

“Get up, Sumizome,” came the monotone voice of the only Hibari Kyoya. His eyes glinted with irritation. He held himself high, like the leader he was, with his spotless disciplinary committee coat hanging over his back. His uniform crisp and clean like it should be. 

You groaned, obviously unhappy that your lovely nap was disturbed. So instead of getting up like you were instructed, you turned the other direction.

A frown slowly etched its way through Hibari's lips. From under his jacket, he pulled out a silver tonfa and with a swift movement of his arm, he brought said instrument down upon your head. Needless to say, that was more than enough to wake you.

“ OW! Geez Hibari, what does it take for me to get a decent nap around here?” Your voice was dull from being rudely awaken. 

“It is already lunch; time for you to finally make yourself useful and do your rounds.” That wasn't the only job you were obligated to perform as part of the disciplinary committee, it was just the only job you did remotely well. They last time he let you handle the paper work...well, Kusakabe not only had to re-do it, but he also had to admit you into the hospital when Hibari unleashed his wrath upon you. 

You scoffed at his brutality, but got up none the less. Stretching your stiff limbs, you blew your hair out of your face, revealing a light milky complexion and your dark eyes. 

“Hurry up Sumizome, or I’ll bite you to death,” Hibari scoffed turning his back to you, making his way to his sanctuary away from the noise. 

“Ya, ya. You always got to resort to violence don't you?” You grumbled popping your neck in response. He only ignored the antics, although knowing that your words were true. When it came to you, he couldn't help but give you a good whack. You were defiant, and lazy. Everything that you did just seemed to get under his skin. 

Sighing heavily, you linking your hands together, and formed a cradle behind your head. “Well, let’s get this over with.” You walked out into the bright hallway and shut the door behind you; leaving your dark sanctuary empty until your return. 

 

“Hey, Tsuna. I accidentally brought too much sushi from my dad’s restaurant. You want some?” Yamamoto smiled, opening his o-bento box to reveal the freshly made sushi. 

“Ack…I can’t let the baseball nut show me up!” Gokudera grumbled to himself, griping his own lunch. “Juudaime! Please have some of my bread!” He cried shoving his simple bread and cheese sandwich into Tsuna’s face. Tsuna only chuckled awkwardly, with a sweat drop down his back. He seemed to be attracting so many eccentric people lately. He wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. 

Their conversation was interrupted by a slam of the door. A silence seemed to engulf the whole classroom; expectant gazes looked over the person looking for his reason to so rudely barge in.

The culprit of the disruption was what girls around the school called a 'creepy pervert'. Naturally, at his appearance in the room, many of the girls had turned their attention away in disgust. Although some noticed cold sweat going down his face which was fairly uncharacteristic of him. He looked rather nervous and panicked. Quickly shutting the door behind him, he then leaned against the door as if something were coming to eat him alive. He was as pale as a ghost- save for a dark red hand print across his face.

“Disciplinary committee,” the boy warned; too bad, it was the only thing he said before he ran behind the teacher’s desk in hiding.

It did not take long before the door to be slammed open again, this time more violent than the last. 

Instantly, Tsuna felt sick to his stomach. It was a strange feeling of foreboding. “Could it be, Hibari again?!” Tsuna cried, wanting to shrink behind his desk in fear. The last time he had a run in with the prefect, he barely made it out alive thanks to Reborn. Luckily for the boy though, the door revealed you, and your tussle of red tresses.

No one spoke as you scanned the room with a dull gaze. There underneath the teacher's desk, you noticed a pair of dingy sneakers that seemed to quake in fear. You said nothing; only marching up to the solid wooden desk at the front of the room. With great strength, you flipped the teacher's desk over on its side, and pulled the boy up into the air by his collar. 

‘Such monstrous strength!’ Tsuna mentally cried, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. 

“You're pretty perverted for a kid,” you stated rather bluntly, before slamming him on the ground and stepping on his chest. 

Tears practically poured down his face, as he began to apologize profusely. “I-I-I fully apologize Sumizome-san! I didn't realize it was you! I would have never messed with a member of the disciplinary committee!” He cried with his hands folded together as if to beg for your forgiveness. 

 

That only ticked you off more. 

 

“Kids like you piss me off...” you grumbled, pushing down harder against him.

“I'm sorry! Forgive my thoughtlessness!”

“Maybe I should just hand you off to Hibari to deal with.” He swallowed hard. You were scary when you were mad, but held no light against Hibari. The pervert swallowed his pride and clasped his hands together, begging for his life. He didn't care, he would sacrifice his pride as long as he lived another day.

“ I will never do it again I swear! Just please have mercy...” That answer met your standards; smirking triumphantly.

“That’s better.” you said, returning the desk to its proper place and releasing him from the pressure of your foot. Without another word, the boy picked himself off the floor and scurried out the door. He didn't need any more incentive to make his escape. 

Gokudera couldn't believe his eyes. The students in the classroom were just going back to their conversations. It was as if they didn't even care that the boy was being targeted by the disciplinary committee. “Who the hell do you think you are? Beating a kid up like that huh?!” He challenged, standing up from his seat. “I don’t care if you’re a girl or even if you’re part of the disciplinary committee, you have no right to do that to anyone!” 

‘This will impress Juudaime for sure.’ Gokudera had it all planned out. He would stand up to you, and expose you as the bully you were. At the same time, he would be admired by the 10th and secure his spot as his right hand man. After all, a right hand man needed to be compassionate, but strong. He needed to be tough, and smart. He needed to be someone Tsuna could depend on.

“...You're the exchange student who enrolled a little while ago, right? You must not have met my good friend Mr. Pervert. He specializes in harassing girls in this school.”

Gokudera twitched at the thought of standing up for a pervert. There went his plan- right down the toilet. He knew a few perverts back in Italy. At the thought of them, he suddenly couldn't bring himself to say another word in the boy's defense. He crumbled under the many glares he got from the girls around him.

“Don’t make an ass out of yourself. Mind your own business.” You folded your arms across your chest. Gokudera was known for his stubbornness. Needless to say many were surprised when he swallowed hard and admitted his defeat. He surprised on lookers even more as he sat back down with nothing more but a scowl.

You glanced around the room, eyeing the rigid figures around you. “Anything else you want to get out before I leave?” You paused a minute for a response but none came. So taking your leave, you closed the door behind you.


End file.
